


【卡盖】非正常兄弟关系

by heiyulan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·兄弟设定，年少时的故事。·pwp，我热爱黄色废料。·我不会取名字…





	【卡盖】非正常兄弟关系

 

盖文并没觉得他的童年有多么不幸，至少在6岁之前他拥有来自父亲和母亲的庇护，吃饱穿暖零食玩具一样不缺。  
这在后来的盖文看来已经是再好不过的事情了。  
然后，他的母亲把父亲赶出了家门，并在父亲嚷嚷着什么四个的时候用碗砸破了他的脑袋，这害得他们只能搬出那个宁静的小街区住进一间破旧能听得见隔壁邻居吵架的小公寓。  
这也没什么，盖文没心没肺地上了小学，他的同学绝大部分跟他状况类似，没有零食玩具他可以伙同几个同学一起去几个街区外的另一所学校门口找“好朋友”“借”。反正他的母亲忙着养家糊口顺便把自己灌醉，没时间告诉他不能这样做。  
盖文·里德，改回和母亲一样姓氏的男孩子跌跌撞撞地也就这样混上了八年级。他变得高大强壮起来，不差的头脑让他在小团体中颇有话语权。他因此洋洋自得过一阵时间，直到他在电视上看见他的父亲搂着另一个男孩满脸笑容的夸耀说他的儿子智商多高学习成绩多好能获得什么奖全靠他的教导诸如此类的话。  
遗传真是个奇妙的东西，刚接触生科没多久的盖文在餐桌上向他的母亲感叹道，他继承了父亲的小聪明而他的兄弟却变异出一个非常人的大脑来。  
他的母亲尖叫着把盘子和叉子砸到他脸上，大喊着他没什么兄弟的时候，一脚踩滑把自己的脑袋磕上了桌角。盖文后来不止一次的摸着鼻子上的伤疤叹气，他母亲能吃完盘里的意面再动手就没后面的事情了，她做的加了过多橄榄油的意面是害惨他的罪魁祸首。  
她的运气不差，至少留了条命下来，但一削再削的医保不足以支付他母亲的后续治疗费用。盖文通过那则报道顺藤摸瓜找到了他父亲现在的住址，跟个条子一样蹲在角落等待那个男人出现。  
“你没有支付过一分钱赡养费，现在她躺在医院里，你应该把之前欠下的钱都拿出来。”  
刚从车上下来的男人显然没反应过来盖文是谁说的什么，一脸嫌弃地推了一把他的肩膀要他别挡道。  
“我有证据，你……”  
“盖文？”他的父亲刚认出他来，表情很是惊讶，而从后座上下来的高瘦男生只是看了他一眼显得平静得多。“你这几年过得怎样？我没能去看你,嘿，孩子，把这个拿着。”他掏出钱包把里面的钞票一股脑拿出来塞给盖文，“我们可以改天约个时间坐下来聊。”  
盖文知道没可能有什么改天了，他母亲等不到那会。“父亲。”他发现有另一个人和他同时开口了。  
“让我和他聊聊吧。”高瘦的男生说，他的父亲如释重负地快步跑回了屋里。  
“你没办法从他手上要到钱，夏洛克都比他慷慨。”男孩推了推眼镜，“但我有办法帮你。”  
“条件呢？”天下没有免费的午餐，盖文还是懂的。  
“日后我想到再说。”  
不得不说盖文还是没他兄弟聪明，一句“日后再说”把他整得团团转。

“伊利亚！”盖文忍着不转头往后看，可他实在没多少耐心玩放置play.  
对，正处在青春期发现他俩性取向都不是那么直的他的“兄弟”机智地提议让他们俩搞在了一起——性意味上的。无论是所谓遗传性性吸引还是卖肉还债，反正盖文就是把屁股给了他亲兄弟肏了。  
“你需要更多的耐心，你想考警校但冲动会害死你。你忘了我们为了什么才做这项训练的吗？”  
“为了你该死的性癖。”盖文面朝墙壁不安地扭了扭，裸体面壁罚站才不会对耐心有任何帮助好不好。  
“你的嘴也会让你吃不少苦头，为什么你不肯记住这个。”  
“肏，你到底今天还做不做了？不做老子得去医院一趟然后还有一整晚的打工。”  
“医院那边手续我帮你处理好了，顺便往她的户头多加了几位数。”  
盖文发出哼哼的声音表示感谢，他植物人的母亲也需要的不多。“可我还是得去看看。”  
“你可以在打工时间去，今晚我替你请假了。”  
“我下个周的伙食费！你个恶魔！”  
“哦唔，那你想好怎么挣回去了吗？”伊利亚走到盖文身后朝他脖子吹气，“面壁对思考很有帮助。”  
盖文爆出一长串粗话，他的兄弟毫不以为意，顺手扇了他屁股一巴掌。“我去看看实验结果，回来时给我个满意的答案。”  
盖文翻了个白眼，他不明白为什么一个擅长电脑的人要捣鼓瓶瓶罐罐还遮遮掩掩，要不是他看得出伊利亚不是在制毒……盖文拼命把某个高中老师和小毒贩的影子从大脑中赶出去，他可是未来要当警探的男人不能受威胁就同流合污！还有该死他想不出来有什么花样能取悦他的天才兄弟，他就不能像他的另一个兄弟一样简单来个手活就行吗？！  
不自觉咬着腮帮内侧的软肉，盖文思考了起来，明显他能感觉得到伊利亚在观察他，他被当成了一个样本，可他不明白为什么自己到现在还没反咬一口，他有预感再往后他想从伊利亚身上讨回来就更难了。  
没时间想太多，盖文听到了伊利亚上楼的脚步声，现在他该怎样才能取悦他？盖文回忆起最近伊利亚的言行企图找出线索，这也是他想成为警察的原因，他擅长找出东西。  
对他考警校不同寻常的热心、鬼鬼祟祟的行踪、莫名其妙对他的体罚——  
伊利亚卡姆斯基推开他和盖文的游戏室时，发现盖文并没有站在原地，目之所见都没有他的身影，然后他被人从背后勒住了脖子，强有力的手臂锁着他的喉咙。  
“你不应该如此大意，即便我是被你囚禁起来的警官，我没点后备手段怎么敢单独来你的老巢找你你？”  
伊利亚瞬间理解了盖文的把戏，他举起双手示意他毫无攻击性。“警官，你到底想从我这得到什么呢？复仇？”  
“不，我比较乐意看你这种人渣在法庭上痛哭的样子。现在我只差一点实物证据……”  
“警官，你这样取证是犯法的。”  
“哦？如果是受害者身上的取证呢？”  
盖文把伊利亚撂倒在地，翻身起跨在他身上，手指灵活地解开他的裤子一把拉下，简单地撸了几下就成功让本就半勃的阴茎完全站了起来。盖文抓着它引导到自己草草扩张过的后穴，腰一沉就打算这样坐下去。  
“你会受伤。”伊利亚握住他的腰制止了这个自虐行为，“我不想真变成强暴犯。”  
盖文满不在乎地拍开他的手，扭着屁股就把头部吃进去大半。“你早就是了。”他皱着眉忍耐着被撕开的疼痛，这是他们第一次做得那么草率，盖文意识到GV都是骗人的。  
盖文难受伊利亚也不太好受，生涩的甬道夹得他发疼，他本质上来说并不是嗜虐的人，于是他撑着地板想从盖文的压制下挣脱出来。  
“你他妈别动！”盖文扭曲着脸摁着伊利亚的胸口把人摁回了原位，他好不容易才让头部进来后因为对方的动作又滑出去不少。盖文瞪了害他还要再受一次苦的家伙，这回他学会了抓住对方的弱点，扶着它一直到它全部进入他的体内。  
“没有流血。”盖文摸了把自己的屁股，扯着嘴角跟卡姆斯基说，“为了这个你该给我双倍的生活费。”  
“你乐意我能供养你。”伊利亚没被镜片遮挡的眼神锐利得吓人，拥有天才之名的他确实不为金钱所困扰。但他所图的，盖文即便不清楚，也凭直觉干脆利落地拒绝。  
“别想用那种手段控制我。伊利亚，你没法阻止我上警校。”盖文含着他的老二和他谈判，反正他现在控制着这个控制狂的要害他有资格。  
伊利亚脸上闪过一丝不甘，他现在还没能很好地学会掩饰自己的情绪。“那很危险，你不必——”  
“嘿，我没你那么聪明考上名校不见得我不能自己拼出一点未来。”盖文吸了吸鼻子，他非常看不惯自己兄弟的这个观点，“世界不是只能由你们这些精英来领导就行，没了像我这种无名小卒，社会运转不了。”  
“不，很快就不是这样了。”伊利亚坚定地摇摇头，他不是在嘲讽单纯在诉说一个事实一样，“我会把你、你们解放出来。”  
“我没想过你还想当个政客。”  
“现在我没办法解释得让你明白。”  
“好吧，那我问个能明白的，你今天给我双倍吗？”盖文夹了夹屁股，他不介意在表演中加入另一重身份。  
“干完这炮前你闭上嘴的话。”伊利亚难得地爆了口粗。  
盖文很喜欢接下来的时刻，他总算能够轻松愉快地骑在阴茎上把自己操射，享受一段无忧无虑的时光。   
盖文的手放在伊利亚的胯上，另一只手摆弄自己，对方的耻毛擦在大腿根让他痒得不行。盖文起先无视了那一点瘙痒撑起身又落回去，被撑开的饱胀感使他抑制不住喘息，他再一次起身重复刚才的动作。  
伊利亚不是躺着当一个人肉按摩棒，他试图在盖文里面画着小圈，他知道这个动作会逼疯他。  
果然盖文喘息声更大了，他抓着自己的老二摩擦挤压着就像他屁股对伊利亚做的那样。被耻毛摩擦的腿侧渐渐泛红，盖文不小心让手指碰到了一下就浑身哆嗦，他呻吟得更大声了。  
“再快一点。”伊利亚催促道，他握住盖文的腰帮他完成了两个起落。  
“该死，我他妈下次要用手把你一根根拔干净——”盖文愤愤地说，他原本撑在伊利亚胯上的手移到了对方肩膀上，他膝盖往前挪了挪，这样他可以半趴在他身上少用点力气。  
他抬起身，收紧括约肌用最紧的部分堪堪留住了对方的头部。伊利亚倒吸了口气，拉住他的腰把人钉回原位。  
盖文呻吟了一声，但他显然不愿意让伊利亚在他体内温吞地磨蹭，再一次地抬起身，接着被拉回去，他们一次次地进行着拉锯战。  
“唔、够了你…”盖文嘴唇颤抖着先求饶了，他的前液不知在什么时候流了自己一手，又被他抹到卡姆斯基的小腹上，现在还在不断地往外滴着，连成一片看跟他失禁了几乎没两样。  
卡姆斯基挺腰耸动起来，把盖文求饶的话打得更加破碎，他把人拉下来和自己相贴，用手紧紧环着他的腰让他没法再逃开。  
这样还不够，卡姆斯基知道盖文离高潮还有一段距离，别看他现在已经惨兮兮流了一地水，他这个兄弟的身体会一直保持在这样敏感的状态直到把他全部榨干。  
他另一只手摸到了他们结合处，手指拨弄着被撑开的软肉。  
“不、不能再进去！”  
盖文的拒绝一向起不了作用，被他们流出的液体打湿的后穴很轻松地被手指撬开了一道缝。盖文想把自己拔离禁锢，但他抬起的距离刚好方便了伊利亚手指的进入。  
阴茎加上手指造成的压迫和磨蹭感让盖文张大了嘴，他用喉咙在发出一种咯咯的声音。  
“你能适应的，没有那么夸张。”伊利亚不想让自己的手指从盖文体内出来，只好让圈着他的那只去揉乱他的头发，把他压到自己嘴边送上一个安抚的吻。  
盖文死死地抱住了伊利亚，他扭动着尖叫着，夹在他俩的小腹间的阴茎喷出一道微凉的液体。  
伊利亚没想到盖文的反应会如此之大，他抽出了手指回抱着他，给他安静享受余韵的空间。  
“继续。”盖文埋在伊利亚颈窝里嘟囔，声音轻柔得让伊利亚以为他听错了。“不会这一下你也射了吧？”他抬起头，脸上还是那副平时惹人讨厌的表情。  
激将法成功了，伊利亚咬上他的唇，拽着他的头发，身下用力的撞击，就像要把两人融为一体一般。  
盖文设法跟上了伊利亚的节奏，他引导着对方搓揉挤压他的屁股，把自己的前列腺往他阴茎上送，他又射出了一股，但他没想停下。

当伊利亚把自己软下的阴茎从盖文屁股里拔出来时，一些白色的液体不可避免地被带了出来，沿着盖文的大腿流了下去。身体还在微微颤抖的盖文大腿根一片通红，滴在上面的白色液体更加刺眼了。  
“我去拿毛巾来给你擦擦。”伊利亚通常还是会帮忙善后的好炮友。  
“哦，我可不能让你借机抹去证据，这可是我好不容易拿到的。”盖文捡起被扔在一旁的底裤自己穿了起来，“你会被定罪，总裁大人。”  
“哦、唔……”伊利亚不知道为什么盖文给他安排了一个总裁的身份，不过他现在确实看得脑袋有点宕机，他真的想让盖文走不出这间屋子了。“你定不了我的罪，警官，即便你拿到了我的精液也查不出我和案子有任何关联。”他走上前帮盖文套上了衬衫，一颗一颗地扣起扣子。“如果你要牺牲自己告我袭警——那我倒是没什么好反驳的。”  
“伊利亚，你以后一定是个让人讨厌的资本家。”盖文穿上外套把自己收拾得能出门了，他拍拍还半裸着身体的伊利亚，“双倍，今晚就打给我。”  
“行，不过下一次地址我再发给你，这间房子让父亲起疑了，我猜是有人看见告诉了他。”  
“嗤，那个贪心的骗子——我不会让他知道你有那么一大笔钱也不会让他知道你在给我钱。”  
“放心吧，很快，我们就都能解放出来了。”

end.


End file.
